In recent years, input apparatuses having touch sensors such as touch panels, touch switches or the like are popularly used as input apparatuses such as operation units for receiving input operations by operators in mobile devices such as mobile phones and gaming machines, information equipments such as calculator and ticket vending machines, home electric appliances such as microwaves, TV sets and lighting equipments, industrial equipments (FA equipments) and the like.
There are known a variety of types of the touch sensors, such as a resistive film type, a capacitive type, an optical type and the like. However, the touch sensors of these types receive a touch input (input operation) by a pressing means (object) such as a finger or a stylus pen and, unlike push-button switches, the touch sensors themselves are not physically displaced when being touched.
As such, there is suggested an input apparatus that, for example, vibrates the touch sensor when the input apparatus detects an input applying a predetermined pressing load or greater to a predetermined area of the touch sensor, such that a tactile sensation is provided at operator's fingertip as feedback (for example, see Patent Document 1).